It is often desirable to test a component or structure to a known shock transient or known shock response spectrum (SRS). The SRS is a method which depicts the transient acceleration (in G's) of the test structure as a function of frequency.
Known methods of performing shock testing with high frequency, very short duration are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, one method involves dropping a large steel ball onto a test structure from a known height. This method can create the desired high frequency response, but often greatly over-tests the low frequency response. It is also limited by the drop height and the terminal velocity of the ball. Conversely, if the low frequency is tested within the desired limits, the high frequency tends to be under-tested.
Another method involves using a gas-filled chamber to project an impacting projectile. This method is undesirable because it is difficult to carefully control the impact force, and therefore the repeatability of the test is insufficient.
A third method involves the use of an explosive charge, or pyrotechnic testing. This method is extremely hard to control and requires specialized test personnel and laboratories. Furthermore, Pyrotechnic testing typically results in over-testing of the component or structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide simple and repeatable methods for performing high frequency shock testing various structures. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.